Kids Again
by Daceria
Summary: After ten years Shippo returns to his friends. He is a man now. What will happen when an old friend from the past attacks him from out of nowhere. Is it out of hate or does she like him?
1. Ch1 Shippo Returns

Kids Again

By Alicia Keister

Author's Note: Hi, there Daceria here. Just to remind you if you do not like my pairings then don't read it. This is a pairing of Shippo/Souten with some mention of Inuyasha and others.

Ch.1 Home Again

It had been ten years since he had returned to his home land where he lived before he went off on an adventure with Kagome and the others. Shippo was now a man of eighteen years old. He was walking back to a very familiar place. He returned to his den the place where he was born and raised until his father's death. Shippo had missed being able to have a father growing up but inside he had felt it had made him stronger in spirit. He was determined to be the best father he could be when he had children. Lying in his den reminded him of his childhood days. Curling up in his dad's fur and sleeping peacefully through the nights.

The sun arose brightly in the morning and pointed in to Shippo. Shippo opened his eyes as he looked at the bright sun.

"Time to go see what the others have been up too!" smiled Shippo as he put his hair up in a ponytail and headed for Kaede's village. Shippo ran as fast as he could. He hoped that Kagome was around. He found Kaede at the village entrance.

"Well, who do we have here? Is that you Shippo?" asked Kaede her eyes were going blind day by day.

"Yeah, it's me. I've grown into a man now." smiled Shippo embracing her to show how tall and muscular he had become.

"You've grown physically but have you matured my young fox?" asked Kaede. Shippo smiled even now they thought of him as a kid.

"Yes, I've learned a lot in these past years. Is Kagome around?" asked Shippo. It had been ten years since he last saw all his old friends. He was even excited to see Inuyasha.

"Hmm...Yes I do believe so. I think she is out in the fields helping us gather herbs for healing." Answered Kaede pointing over to the forest. Shippo thanked her and went on his way. He wondered if he was taller than Inuyasha now. If he was he would finally be able to have some payback for all the times Inuyasha threw him around.

Shippo saw Kagome bent over on the ground looking for herbs and Shippo noticed something he shouldn't have seen. He went to her and tapped her on the back. Kagome looked around to see who it was and was completely surprised to find it was Shippo. She gave him a big hug when she got to her feet, she was at least two feet shorter than him, that meant he and Inuyasha were about the same height.

"Shippo your back!" exclaimed Kagome looking him up and down. This currently was no longer the little kid she had known. He had grown in so many ways, but the obvious was his height. He was as tall as Inuyasha now and very handsome. Shippo had become a man. Kagome had missed being able to carry Shippo in her basket on her bike. She wouldn't be able to do that anymore and now Shippo could help her in her search for herbs.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Shippo curious. Kagome smiled at him and gave him an empty basket.

"Lately I've been hanging around here with Kaede helping her tend to the sick. Inuyasha is around here somewhere. I haven't seen Miroku and Sango since they had twins about two year's ago." smiled Kagome.

"Wow, Miroku doesn't have twenty kids by now?" laughed Shippo remembering that Miroku was a one hundred percent pervert.

"No, Sango would never allow that." smiled Kagome. Shippo then wondered did Inuyasha and Kagome have any kids.

"Kagome did you and Inuyasha settle down?" asked Shippo. Shippo had learned all about the ways of sex despite never doing it. He was eighteen and he wanted to wait for the right woman, if there was one for him.

"Yes, we have three children two boys and a girl. They are back in the village with Kaede. I don't want them with me where they could possibly get hurt." smiled Kagome.

"Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense." Replied Shippo as he began to help her pick herbs for the village. There were all sorts of things Shippo had to ask whether it was an herb or a weed. Kagome smiled at him and gave him tips on how to tell if it was an herb or not.

"Look carefully at the stem and if there are no leaves off the sides it's a weed but if there is leaves it is a plant possibly a herb." smiled Kagome. Kagome watched Shippo put some flowers into his basket but even Kaede would find uses for them. Kagome couldn't help but stare at Shippo. He had grown into such a handsome man. Kagome wondered what he had done for the past ten years. She would wait till they got back where Shippo and Inuyasha would finally reunite. She was very excited for this and couldn't wait to see Inuyasha's shocked face when Shippo walked in as tall as him. Kagome laughed thinking now after all these years; Inuyasha could no longer pick on poor Shippo. Shippo could easily dish it back now.

Kagome watched as Shippo stood over here with his basket full and handed it to her asking for another.

"Oh that's enough. I've already filled four, five will last for at least a month." smirked Kagome.

"All right, will Inuyasha be around the village? I just can't wait to see him." smirked Shippo. He couldn't wait to see the shocked look on Inuyasha's face when he saw him. Shippo was excited to see Kagome but his most fun would be finally having his vengeance on Inuyasha for all those years when he was too little to stop him.

Kagome and Shippo walked through the forest. Shippo carried three of the five baskets. He had two in one hand, and one in the other. Kagome carried one basket in each hand. It didn't take them long until they reached the village where three little children happily waving to them.

"Those are your kids?" asked Shippo as they entered the village. It was easy to tell that the boy was the oldest of the three. He looked about four years old. The other two could be no more than two years old.

"Yes, they are. Shippo I like you to meet Soto, Leta, and Victory." Smiled Kagome. They all surrounded Shippo. Shippo picked up the smallest one and looked to the black ears on her head. She was definably Kagome's kid. She had the same black hair and the same eyes and the name Victory it all just clicked.

"Nice to meet you all." He smiled putting little Victory onto the ground again. They all ran up to a hut. Shippo knew that must be where Kagome was living now a days. Did that mean Inuyasha would be inside? Shippo quickly followed the kids to the hut. They opened the door but the house was empty. All these years Shippo had waited to finally have his say to Inuyasha but Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

Inuyasha was off visiting Sango and Miroku. He hadn't told Kagome for he had wanted to surprise her. Inuyasha knew her birthday was coming up, so getting the group back together would be a wonderful birthday present. Inuyasha sat Indian style on the floor as Miroku sat to the opposite side. Sango was attending to her newly born twins.

"You have a good idea Inuyasha but aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Miroku. Miroku remembered the day Shippo left after they finally defeated Naraku. He had said he needed to study some things before he could return to them. It had been ten years since any of them had last seen him.

"Shippo will show up on his own time. I don't have a clue where or what he's doing so it would be hard for me to invite him." Complained Inuyasha. Inuyasha wondered was Shippo still a kid or did he grow into a man? Inuyasha also wondered how his children were doing with only Kagome. Inuyasha trusted Kagome to handle things but still he was a father and he had every right to worry about his children. Especially Victory. She had just turned two years old and Inuyasha had left without telling any of them where he was going. He had told Kagome he had business to attend to. She was a little suspicious but she let him go. Now he would bring Sango and Miroku back to the village where they all would be together again minus Shippo.

"This is true, but it still won't be the whole party without him." Mocked Miroku. Miroku always had fun talking with Inuyasha. Miroku was calm about things where Inuyasha was easy to set off the handle or push the wrong button. Miroku did his best to keep Inuyasha as calm as possible. Sango had just put their children to bed for the night. She changed into a set of silk pajamas and went to join Miroku as she sat down. Not nervous at all that the silk lace dress revealed the tips of her breasts to the world or the fact that the dressed curved around every inch of her and made her look womanly.

Inuyasha took one look at her and stared away. He couldn't believe he was actually looking at her to look at her. He was married for heaven's sake! Miroku grabbed Sango's butt and to Inuyasha's surprise she allowed it as she place her head against his chest. Now if only Inuyasha could get Kagome to take his silly neckline off so she couldn't control him with the one word he hated most "sit". Miroku nodded to Inuyasha that they would leave in the early morning. Miroku stood up with his wife and led her to the bedroom. Inuyasha had a bad feeling so he went outside and watched the sky become dark. He didn't need to hear them having sex because sure enough that's what they were doing.

Miroku led Sango to the bedroom and latched the door behind him. He looked at her and she looked at him. The desire in their eyes, the hunger. They both loved each other deeply and had two little kids to take care of now. Miroku eased closer to Sango taking in every step as he put his mouth to her and she allowed him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance as they kissed each other rapidly. Miroku kissed her while tracing his hands up and down her soft arms. The silk dress was a covering but it wasn't build firm to keep the pure heat locked up. The heat of her body ran through the silk into his arms. Miroku let go of his kiss and began to tease her neckline. Still standing he teased her neckline by leaving a little red mark. He looked at her again and took her beside the bed. Sango knew the routine all too well by now. Miroku groped her butt in his hands and then lifted her and laid her on the bed. He carefully crawled on top of her. Her silk dress was still on. Miroku kissed her furiously and deeply. Every kiss lingered longer and Sango only wanted more of him. Miroku watched as she moaned for more. He carefully sat her up and removed the dress with one swipe. He looked at her naked body. The most beautiful woman in the world was most definitely Sango his wife. He had wanted many many other woman but he only slept with one and that was Sango. He laid her back down and just as Sango thought Miroku would strip himself, Miroku got on top of her. His robe flowed over her nakedness. He began teasing her nipples. Curling his fingers around them and tenderly playing with them as she moan. Miroku remembered their guest and kissed her as he played. He continued to tease her. He put one hand to her mouth to keep her moan to a low one and began to suck on her right breast. That right one was just a bit bigger and could take more teasing than the left one could. He still teased the left one lightly with his fingers. Sango moaned why was Miroku taking so long. Miroku wanted this to last for he was enjoying every second of it. He realized he was horny and his manhood shot up and demanded attention. Miroku slid off of Sango and undressed himself before he could get back to Sango she got up to him and embraced him naked and all. Face to face their bodies were so close. Miroku carefully laid her on the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He eased into her and felt the warmth of her body from the inside. Sango was a strong woman but Miroku had honored her wishes on their first night of making love. Miroku was not small in size and Sango had worried but soon the worry fainted and the woman he knew know had no questions or tried to stop him. Sango moaned as Miroku gently eased in and out. Making sure that he got as much as she did from this moment in time. Miroku kept going until at last he came into her. He didn't release his manhood right away. He leaned down and kissed her goodnight and then he got out of her and laid down beside her as they drifted off to sleep.

The next day Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all headed back to the village to reunite with Kagome. Little did they know the surprise that was awaiting them there. Shippo had returned and was now a full grown man. Inuyasha talked all about their adventures as they walked through the many villages along the way. It took them a total of three days and nights to make it back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all couldn't believe what they saw when they arrived.

Shippo was waving for them to come on it and greet Kagome and the children. Inuyasha just stared was that really Shippo? Or was he just seeing things? Inuyasha went over to Kagome and whispered.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha looked to him and patted him on the head.

"Good to see you squirt." Laughed Inuyasha. Shippo took his hand and used his new found strength to removed it and slap Inuyasha in the face.

"You thought I didn't expect that." Laughed Shippo. "I just knew you would try something." Smiled Shippo.

"I guess you really did grow up. It's hard to believe though." Remarked Inuyasha softly.

"Hey, Shippo any luck with the ladies yet?" asked Miroku. Sango slapped him.

"My goodness Miroku we just got here and you have to ask that question right away?" demanded Sango.

"Well, dear our little Shippo is not longer little. We no longer have to hide such adult things from him anymore." Explained Miroku.

"Still, how about what have you been up to instead of jumping straight to the sex lines." Groaned Sango.

"Hey, guys I'm still here. I will answer both questions. First Miroku's, no I have no even tried attaining a girl yet. I was studying for the past ten years all over the world. I didn't have time to look for a girlfriend. Now that should answer both of your questions. Now what have you two been up to in these ten years?" asked Shippo.

Inuyasha's mouth almost fell to the floor. Shippo had not only grown up physically but mentally as well. Miroku and Sango were so surprised they didn't even know how to respond to Shippo's response.

"You guys knew I would grow up right?" joked Shippo. Usually he let Kagome and Inuyasha do all the talking while he would have ridden in Kagome's basket or flew on Kiarra's back. Now he was too tall to ride in the basket, he still could ride on Kiarra's back though.

"Well, Shippo Miroku and I have been very busy in these past years. I have a job to do as a demon slayer and Miroku is a monk. Almost a year ago we settled down in one village and now have two baby twins, boys. Reiko and Soren." Explained Sango.

"That's cool. Did you leave them back home?" asked Shippo not seeing them.

"Yes, but don't worry my neighbor is watching them until we return. We are only planning on staying for a short time, not forever." Smiled Sango.

"Yeah, me too. I think in a few days I'll be off again but I wanted to see you all again before I left. This time I'm leaving to search for a mate and I won't return without one." Smirked Shippo.

"Don't forget to play hard to get, the ladies love that." Whispered Miroku into his ear. Sango picked up her hiraikotsu and hit him on the head with it.

"You pervert! Is all you think about is sex!" grumbled Sango as Miroku ran off trying to avoid her anger.

"Shippo, we all wish you luck on your journey but promise it won't take ten years. We all missed you while you were gone." Smiled Kagome giving him a warm embrace. Shippo embraced her back and then smiled up at her.

"No worries, Kagome I'll be back in about a year at latest. Even if I don't find love I will return to you guys, I promise." Smiled Shippo.

"Thank you Shippo." Smiled Kagome kissing him on the forehead. Inuyasha just looked at him and still couldn't believe that this was indeed the little Shippo he used to toss around. Inuyasha shook his head and in the next day Shippo said his goodbyes and went off adventuring once more.

Author's Note: Hey please be kind and review. Your reviewing helps make me a better writer. Good or bad I want to hear it.

Next time: Ch.2 Girl of Thunder this chapter is focused around Souten and what she has been up to in the past ten years. Shippo is off adventuring. Will Souten and Shippo meet somehow? And will it be love at first sight or will Souten still wish death upon Shippo for the death of her brothers? Find out in Ch.2 Girl of Thunder.


	2. Ch2 Girl of Thunder

**Kids Again**

**By Daceria**

**Chapter 2: Girl of Thunder**

"Darn him, it's been over ten years and I haven't found a trace of that little fox." grumbled Souten sitting alone in a cave that she called home. Souten was now a sixteen year old girl and she had to admit it was nice to be tall. She couldn't wait to see Shippo again and make his mouth drop at the sight of what she grew up to be. Souten looked like her brother with a long braid going down her back. She had a nice bust and she had long legs, she couldn't help but wonder had Shippo grown as much in the past ten years? Souten took out her spear and smiled at it.

"You're going to help me get my vengeance on the fox." smiled Souten as she stood and dust the dirt off her baggy pants as she headed out into the sun. The sun was shining brighter than usual and she swore she could she her brothers smiling down at her. She promised herself if she ever met that fox again, he wouldn't live to see another day. Now all Souten needed to do was find him and get him alone. She knew she couldn't take on Shippo's friends and win. She needed a plan, something that would get Shippo to come to her.

"That's it!" she smirked to herself. Shippo would never see it coming. She went back inside and began under dressing. She had to admit she hated dresses they didn't help with her plan but to get Shippo alone she needed to look her best, so a dress it was. She slipped the dress over her head and struggled into it. Now, how would she carry her spear? She couldn't not without raising suspension, so she would have to lead Shippo to where her house was. This was too good. She was going to enjoy this.

She headed off towards Kaede's village. If Shippo was anywhere he would be there. Souten knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were married now due to all the loud noise that came from the village. She still wondered about Shippo, had he found someone and why was she wondering about it? She shook the idea out of her head. She had almost considered asking him. It would take her at least two days to get to Kaede's village from where she was, so she had a sack over her shoulder full of food and supplies for her journey. She couldn't wait to see the look on Shippo's face when he realized who she was and what she was after, his death.

On the other hand back in the village, Kagome and Kaede were outside tending to the sick. Miroku and Sango had gone home to take care of their twins. Inuyasha and Shippo were inside the hut talking.

"So, Shippo have you gotten any stronger since ten years ago?" smiled Inuyasha.

"Of course I have studied all sorts of things while I was away and I learned how to fight, I even have my own sword." smirked Shippo.

"Really? Then let's see how much stronger you've become." spoke Inuyasha as he pointed his sword to Shippo.

"I can't beat you and you know that. The reason for learning to fight wasn't so you could beat me up, it was so I could defend myself. My little fox tricks don't work as well as they used too. I still have a few of them but I've grown accustomed to using my sword as my weapon now." spoke Shippo.

"Well, I'm still curious to see how well you fight. I'll take it easy on you I promise." smiled Inuyasha.

"You're in a good mood. I can't imagine why though. Don't you still hate me?" asked Shippo.

"I've never hated you, I just had fun back in those days teasing you." spoke Inuyasha honestly.

"Inuyasha tell me something is sex as good as people make it out to be?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha sat back at little shocked at Shippo's question.

"It depends on the person. I think sex is okay but I'm not crazy about it, and if Sango would let him, Miroku would have more than just twins. You'll have to find out for yourself Shippo. You don't even have a girlfriend yet do you?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, I've been waiting for the right person." spoke Shippo.

"Then go look for her, if you stick around here you'll never find her."

"I know, I'll head out tomorrow morning. It was nice to see everyone again though."

"Yeah, squirt you've gotten a lot more mature and I'm sure you'll make a fine man." smiled Inuyasha messing with his hair.

The next morning Shippo headed out before the sun rose into the morning sky. He walked and walked until a sight he hadn't seen before approached him. A beautiful lady in a dress with a bag over her shoulder.

"Hello." she smiled thinking this was all to perfect he was alone and wouldn't be able to stop her. Now her plan was flawless. She did have to admit Shippo had grown into a fine looking man and inside of her a part of her was curious if he was as good in bed as he looked on the outside. Knock it off, I have a job to do! She whispered to herself.

"Um, hi there I'm Shippo who are you?" asked Shippo. Shippo had a strange feeling he knew this person. The braid reminded him of the man who had killed his father, could it be…Souten? And why was she here in a dress?

"Hmph… you don't recognize me?" smiled Souten.

"Souten?" asked Shippo.

"None other. I've come for you Shippo." spoke Souten she would make Shippo believe she have given up on revenge and lure him back to her house where she would kill him.

"To kill me?" asked Shippo putting his right hand on his sheath.

"No, that was a long time ago Shippo. I've grown up and I'm a woman now. I'm looking for a mate. I've come to take you out on a date if your okay with it." spoke Souten.

"Why me? I thought you hated me?" asked Shippo releasing his grip on his sheath as he know took more time to look Souten up and down. Sure enough, she was beyond beautiful.

"I grew up Shippo, things change with time. So what do you say?" asked Souten.

"Sure…" spoke Shippo taking her hand and following her into the distance.

Author's note: (To all those who demanded me to write this next chapter, I have an actual life that comes before my fan fiction stories. I'm a wife and as one I have to cook, clean, sew, and do dishes. My husband keeps me distracted most nights by taking us out in town like every night so I rarely have time to just sit at the computer and type. Luckily Christmas time gave me some free time and allow for this chapter. No it's not the last chapter there are plenty more but they will take time. I will do my absolute best to get the next chapter up by February but please remember I have a life an please give me some real comments, like wow I really liked this chapter or this chapter was horrible. Just please don't waste your comment telling me to write the next fricking chapter already!

Next Chapter: Ch.3 It's a Trap or is it? : Souten and Shippo stop to rest in a local village where they go to a restaurant and eat a meal. Then Souten and Shippo talk about what they have been up to over the years, but will Souten want to kill him after they kiss?


	3. Ch3 It's a trap or is it?

**Kids Again**

**By Daceria**

**Ch. 3 It's a trap or is it?**

"So Shippo what have you been up to for the past ten years?" asked Souten as they made their way through the forest towards the closest town for a place to eat.

"I've traveled the world and studied all sorts of things I never knew before. I think I could even hold my own against Inuyasha in a fight." smiled Shippo. He remembered how hard it had been for him to get a hold of a decent sword but now that he had one, he couldn't be so easily picked on anymore.

"What about you Souten?" asked Shippo. Souten just looked at his smiling eyes and turned to look the other way.

"I've been trying to find a way to get over my brother's deaths. I still miss them. Every day, I wish they were still here but I can't change the fact their dead." sighed Souten. Shippo put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"I know how you feel, I still miss my pa. Growing up without him, I thought was the hardest part of life but thanks to Inuyasha and his friends I had adults to look up to and I was cared about where you Souten were all alone. You didn't have anyone to turn to." spoke Shippo embracing her. Souten stood frozen as she felt the warmth of his body against hers. This wasn't the Shippo she knew ten years ago, this was a completely different part of him, she had never seen.

"Shippo…" spoke Souten. Shippo let go and looked to her once more.

"What?" asked Shippo.

"Where would you like to go to eat?" asked Souten holding back her blush. Shippo was cute their was no denying it but Souten hadn't come here to admire his grown up body, she had come here for one reason and one reason only to lure him to her den to kill him and get her vengeance for her brothers.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as there's food." smiled Shippo. Shippo couldn't help but stare at Souten. She wasn't the girl who had tried to kill him ten years ago. She had matured into a lady and she sure looked like one of the best looking to him. Just looking at her face was enough to make Shippo wonder about the rest of her. Through Shippo's travels he had learned about sex despite never doing it. He looked at Souten and his curiosity had his manhood begging to know more about what was under Souten's dress. Shippo shook his head as he calmed down and hoped Souten hadn't noticed.

Souten walked over to a shop with a sign "Ramen and more.". She thought surely they had good food so she called Shippo over.

"How's this?" asked Souten.

"Inuyasha would love it, if it has ramen." smirked Shippo as he thought of Kagome and Inuyasha. He remembered all the times Kagome would bring food from her world and if there was any instant ramen, Inuyasha would gobble it right up before any of the others had a chance to see what she brought. Souten just smiled to his joke and they entered the shop and sat down at an empty table. A man came over to them and handed them menus.

"Good day sir and madam, how may I help you?" asked the man.

"Ramen for me." spoke Shippo as nothing on the menu really interested him.

"What about you madam?" asked the man.

"Fish for me." spoke Souten. She hadn't had any fish for a long time.

"All right then and what to drink?" asked the man.

"Water." they both replied at once.

"Souten, can I ask you something?" asked Shippo.

"Sure." she smiled.

"What made you change your mind about killing me?" asked Shippo.

"Oh, I really don't know. I suppose with time, I just grew to like you instead of hating you. After all, I can't really blame you for killing my brothers." spoke Souten and now that she thought of it, her brothers had killed Shippo's father so it was understanding that Shippo had wanted her brothers dead, but he hadn't killed them, it was Inuyasha who had.

"Oh, okay I guess that makes sense." replied Shippo. Souten couldn't help looking him up and down as they waited on their food. How was she going to kill him when she was attracted to him? She just had to focus on her goal, and keep her mind off what her body wanted.

"Dinner is served." smiled the man as he placed the fish in front of Souten and the ramen in front of Shippo and then he gave them their waters.

"Enjoy." smiled the man. Souten and Shippo ate in silence as if they were always like this. That ten years ago had never happened but they both knew it had. Souten had tried to kill Shippo and thanks to Shippo's fox tricks he had escaped but now Souten was telling Shippo she liked him and Shippo could hardly believe it.

After dinner Shippo paid the bill despite Souten wanting to pay for herself. They left the shop and went out onto the street. Shippo saw a merchant selling jewelry and went over to him and purchased a necklace with a thunderbolt on it. After Shippo paid for it, he went back over to Souten and handed it to her.

"What is this for?" asked Souten.

"It's a present. Thank you for taking me out to dinner it was fun." smiled Shippo.

"But…" spoke Souten. "I didn't even pay for the meal. You didn't need to buy that."

"I wanted to because I like you too Souten." smiled Shippo as he placed it in her hands.

"I don't know what to say." spoke Souten. Souten was blushing now and Shippo could see it clearly.

"It's okay you don't need to say anything." smiled Shippo as he kissed her cheek. Souten put her hand to where Shippo's lips had been and she could feel his warmth without even touching him.

"Would you like to come over to my place and spend the night?" asked Souten as she tried to focus on her goal.

"Sure." spoke Shippo taking her hand and he took the necklace and helped her to put it on.

"It's looks more beautiful on you than not." spoke Shippo honestly.

Souten just stared at him when he faced her again. She couldn't believe Shippo was being so nice to her. She hated herself for what she had to do, once they were to her house. She had to kill him and she didn't want to. Her heart wanted to stay with him and share a life together. Every minute with him was worth it, she knew what she had come to do and she wasn't about to let the chance slip away. If she had to kill him, at the very least she could find out if he was any good in bed. She had wondered about sex for the longest time and wanted to find the right person. Shippo was tall and handsome even though she couldn't see his manhood she figured it wasn't average size, not for his height. He was about six foot, a bit taller than Inuyasha. He had beautiful blue eyes and brown hair.

"Souten I have no clue where you live so you need to lead the way." spoke Shippo trying to get her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was thinking." spoke Souten. Souten took the lead and they headed out the way they came. Souten took him the long way through the forest to get to know him a little bit more.

"Have you found a mate yet Shippo?" asked Souten.

"No, not yet. I'm looking for the right person." he began.

"Oh, I see and what exactly are you looking for?" asked Souten.

"I'm looking for the girl of my dreams. One who is beautiful and trusting and will be able to raise our pups." explained Shippo.

"Have you met anyone that might be that girl?" asked Souten.

"Yes, just today." smiled Shippo as he took her hand in his.

"I believe you might be the girl I'm searching for. It's so hard to believe though because we used to hate each other." smiled Shippo.

"Me? Why?" asked Souten looking over to him.

"Your beautiful, I believe I can trust your word that you won't kill me and I think you'll make a wonderful mother." spoke Shippo honestly.

"Shippo, I….I…." whispered Souten trying to think of what to say next.

"I like you Souten and I want to love you. Will you be my girl?" asked Shippo.

"Um…." whispered Souten her face was red like a tomato now. Shippo took her into his arms and embraced her.

"Please say yes." begged Shippo. Shippo didn't want to kiss her until she answered and Shippo had wanted to kiss her back at the shop where he had bought her necklace but he had wanted to ask her this question. There was no doubt in Shippo's mind that Souten was the girl he wanted, no one else could compare.

"Um….yes." softly spoke Souten barely able to get the words to come out of her mouth. Shippo let go of her and smiled.

"Thank you." spoke Shippo as he kissed her tenderly. Souten kept her mouth closed and she knew Shippo wanted a different kind of kiss but Shippo settled for a regular kiss, it wasn't wise to get naked in the middle of a forest. With all the demons around at night, Shippo didn't want to get Souten killed because he was horny. He couldn't help but want her now, looking at her like this. She was more beautiful now than ever. Shippo wanted to know more.

Souten walked Shippo to her den and she didn't know what to do or say. She was shocked and at a lost for words ever since their kiss. It had just been a regular kiss but Souten had felt the warmth of Shippo's body through just that kiss.

"This is where I live." spoke Souten. Shippo took her hand and they entered in and sat together on Souten's bed. Shippo could barely keep his patience but he didn't want to take her if she wasn't ready.

"Shippo, I don't know what to say or what to do. I never thought that I would…" spoke Shippo as her thoughts finished the rest of her sentence. I never thought that I would fall in love with the man I wanted to kill.

"Souten, I understand they we had a bad past with each other but that doesn't mean the present needs to be the same. We can love each other, we no longer have to hate each other." explained Shippo.

"I know." spoke Souten. "Shippo, I really like you."

"And I really like you as well."

There were no more words. Souten had given Shippo the answer he needed. Souten wanted him. She kissed his cheek to give him the okay and it was like ten years ago had never happened. Shippo took her into his arms and they fought furiously as the battled to keep control as they French kissed each other. Shippo ran his hands up and down her dress feeling for her curves as he began to slip the dress over her head. She let him she was enjoying kissing him as she began to tug at his shirt. Shippo slipped it off and threw it into a corner. Now Souten was just in her underwear and Shippo began working on her bra as Souten unbuttoned his pants. Shippo quickly got ran of all their clothes as he now laid beside Souten and had her back to his chest. Souten was confused and then Shippo began to play with her nibbles using both his hands as he wrapped around her. Souten moaned and couldn't believe how good it felt. Shippo trapped one of her legs as he teased her and moved her hair to the side as he bit down on her neck and marked her as his. Souten wanted him now more then ever. Shippo turned her onto her back and Souten was sure that now she would find out how his manhood felt but Shippo put his hand to her womanhood and began to tease it and then he put his mouth to her left breast and began to bite. Souten moaned and begged Shippo to take her but Shippo kept going as he manhood was long ready for what was about to happen. Shippo finished teasing her and kissed her as he got on top of her. Shippo smiled at her as he slipped his manhood into her and she moaned as her cherry popped. Shippo knew his manhood was bigger than average so the face Souten hadn't screamed proved that she liked it. He pushed his manhood in further and faster as she moaned more and more. He kept going until at last he came and he stood there as he looked at Souten. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and now he was getting to see her naked. He took his manhood out and quickly cleaned the blood and the com that had come out of him. Afterwards Souten and him laid by each other's side naked. Souten kissed Shippo on the cheek.

"I love you." smiled Souten.

"I love you too." spoke Shippo as they fell asleep together in Souten's bed.

Author's Note: Please comment and tell me what you think. Next chapter is Ch.4 Forever with you. Souten and Shippo are a couple now and Shippo wishes to tell the others so he takes Souten back to Kaede's village. Has Souten really fallen for Shippo or is this part of her plan?


	4. Ch4 Forever with you

**Ch.4 Forever with you. **

**By Alicia Hamilton**

Souten woke up and saw Shippo silently sleeping beside her. How could she kill him now? She couldn't help it, Shippo was right. The past was the past and there was no reason for them to hate each other now. She grasped the lighting bolt necklace like it was a lifeline and she thought what am I going to do? Before she had an answer Shippo opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"You look even more beautiful naked." whispered Shippo and Souten blushed as she realized what they had just done.

"Shippo." whispered Souten.

"What is it?" asked Shippo as he sat up and decided now was a good time to find his clothes.

"I…I want to be like this. I don't want to fight anymore. I want to be your girl." smiled Souten and she couldn't believe what she had just said. She had been determined to kill him but she just couldn't do it not after their lovemaking. Shippo had proved already he cared about her but Shippo was very talented in bed and Souten blushed as she thought about the size of his manhood. She couldn't kill him now, she couldn't kill him for vengeance because she loved him more than she hated him.

"Me too." smiled Shippo as he embraced her and kissed her lips lightly. Shippo got off the bed and found his clothes quickly.

"I would like to introduce you to the others back in the village so you need to get dressed." smiled Shippo. Souten kept blushing she had forgotten she was naked. She searched and found her clothes and she quickly as she could struggled to get in them. Shippo came over and help fasten her bra.

"Thank you." smiled Souten.

"Your welcome." smiled Shippo kissing the back of her head. He was taller than Souten so he rested his head on top of her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Souten I'm sorry." said Shippo.

"For what?" she asked him.

"For not coming back sooner. To think you've spent all these ten years alone. I was traveling the world but even I was lonely at times. It was very hard to resist the temptation to sleep with a girl to sleep with any girl. I knew I couldn't though, I knew I had to wait for the right girl and here I was searching for someone I already knew. I never would have guessed it was going to be you, but I'm glad. I'm glad that we no longer have to hate each other. We both understand we are adults now and we must act like adults." explained Shippo.

"You really have matured." smiled Souten.

"I had to it is a part of growing up. I am still the same Shippo though. He let go of her and fished in his bag and brought out the toys and tricks he used to use when he was little.

"Remember this one?" asked Shippo as he spinned the top and it became huge and rolled outside the cave and became small again.

"Yeah it was one of my favorites." Souten smiled.

"My favorite was the stone I used to trap Inuyasha back when we first met. It was so funny he had to carry the rock wherever he went. It was hilarious." laughed Shippo.

"I'll bet he's still the same right?" asked Souten.

"No Inuyasha has changed as much as I have and I am glad that we can sit down and talk instead of fighting all the times. Sango and Miroku are married and have twins. Inuyasha and Kagome are married and have a son and daugther. I would like to have a family too." smiled Shippo.

The thought of a family made Souten blush again. She used to be such a tough warrior and he she was blushing at the thought of kids. Kids? Shippo and Souten having kids she could only imagine.

"Let's go back to Kaede's village. I'm sure everyone is wondering if I ran off for another ten years." laughed Shippo as they were properly dressed. They went out of the cave to encounter a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly and there was a few clouds passing by.

"It sure is a wonderful day for travel." smiled Shippo taking Souten by the hand they walked to the village together and for once Souten smiled at the thought of being with Shippo. Love is stronger than hate and Souten did love Shippo and Shippo loved her and she knew he would make a splendid father to their pups. She wondered how many kids they would have. She hoped no more than six. Six was her limit. She could only imagine what Shippo would ask of her, she wasn't even sure of what Shippo's friends would think of her being with Shippo. She had tried to kill him before would they judge her because of that? She wondered with that thought in her head as they walked to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha was out practicing swinging his sword around, Shippo knew Naraku was still around and as long as he was alive, Inuyasha was bound to fight. He had to gather all the shards and fix the shikon jewel back into one piece again, he was part of the reason it had shattered to so many small pieces and the lovely necklace around him was not just for pretty, if Inuyasha got out of line it was one "Sit" from Kagome and down he went. Shippo waved and called to him. Inuyasha looked over and pointed his blade right at Souten.

"What's she doing here?" asked Inuyasha. Luckily Kagome wasn't far off gathering herbs in her basket.

"Sit!" she yelled. Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kagome came up to us.

"I'm very sorry Souten, Inuyasha is still rambunctious at times. So tell me what are you doing with Shippo?" asked Kagome politely. Souten braced herself for the worst and began to speak.

"I am his girlfriend now." said Souten as if that explained everything. She knew as Inuyasha looked up with a red face and said.

"Yeah sure." smirked Inuyasha not believing Souten for a single second. He remembered meeting her. She had tried to kill Shippo in vengeance of her brother's death but Inuyasha and Shippo had put a stop to it.

"Inuyasha sit." yelled Kagome again. Inuyasha moaned in pain. Kagome looked to Souten and smiled.

"I'm very sorry about his manners. He's usually polite so would you tell us Souten how you and Shippo became a couple?" asked Kagome. Shippo, Souten and Kagome went into the hut to talk. Inuyasha followed very careful not to speak a word until he felt it was safe. He didn't trust Souten. Kikyo and him have loved each other and after fifty years she still wanted to kill him so Inuyasha didn't believe for a second that ten years would make Souten any different than she was before.

"So Shippo would you like to start?" asked Souten not sure how to tell the story without telling her original plan and she knew where that would get her. She put on a brave face when Shippo starting talking.

"As you know I went out to find a mate and before I could get very far, the most beautiful girl in an orange dress came to me and said Hello. I at first didn't recognize her but it didn't take me long to know it was Souten. I thought she at come to kill me but as I found out she wanted to take me out to lunch for she too was looking for a mate. After we ate, I bought her this necklace and asked her if she wanted to be my girl and she said yes and that's the story." explained Shippo.

"Sounds too convenient for me." groaned Inuyasha and Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha you cannot judge everyone on what their past is." began Kagome.

"Souten would you please tell us why after ten years that you decided not to kill Shippo?" asked Kagome politely. Souten didn't know how to answer her question for the reason she wanted to get close to Shippo was so she could kill him but after the sex Souten couldn't kill Shippo. She loved Shippo and she found it hard to believe herself but know killing him was out of the question.

"I fell for him. He isn't like he used to be, he had grown up and being a grown up myself we both fell for another and it was like magic. I love Shippo and I promise you I'm not here to kill him. I'm not pretending to be his girl so I can kill him later." explained Souten and as she said that she knew now more than ever her brothers were smiling up in heaven because Souten was finally getting over her grief and the idea of revenge, she was finally becoming a woman.

"How can we be sure that she isn't lying through her teeth?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then to Souten.

"Well Shippo want to you think?" asked Kagome. Shippo put his right arm around Souten and pulled her in against him.

"I believe her, I believe she is telling the truth and I know she has changed more than just her appearance. Just like me she has grown up. We are no longer kids. We no longer have a reason to hate each other. We are adults now and as that we learn that not all the things we did as kids was right and Souten knows more than anyone else that revenge doesn't solve your grief. Killing the thunder brothers didn't make me stop missing my pa and killing me would not make Souten miss her brothers any less. She has learned all that I have over these past ten years and she came to me yesterday not as an enemy but as a friend. I have complete faith in her and I plan to marry her." said Shippo bravely.

"Hmph, I still find it hard to believe. After fifty years Kikyo still wants to kill me." moaned Inuyasha.

"I'm not Kikyo." said Souten.

"Good Souten stand up to him and fight bravely. Even after all these years Inuyasha still needs to mature and he needs to know you are a friend not an enemy.

"I swear on my brother's graves that I'm not planning to kill Shippo. I don't plan to kill anyone except in self defense against people who are trying to kill me." said Souten with her right hand held up straight for Inuyasha to see.

"So Shippo how long will you two be just a couple? I want to be a the wedding." smiled Kagome.

"A few months to make sure we are right for each other. I know I'm sure but I want Souten to be completely sure before I ask her. I want her to really love me right now it feels more like lust than love and I want it to be more than just lust, I want to know she loves me as much as I love her. Even though it's only been a day, I know she is the girl I want to raise our pups." said Shippo.

"That is so romantic Shippo." smiled Kagome as she gave them both big hugs.

"I wish you guys only the best. You had better visit Sango and Miroku. They will want to know." said Kagome.

"That is my next destination." said Shippo calmly. Souten knew that Miroku wouldn't accuse her of trying to kill Shippo but she wondered about Sango would Sango be as understanding as Kagome? There was only one way to find out. Souten thought about the spear that was still under her bed. Shippo would find out about it sooner or later how could she explain it without telling him the real reason she had wanted to take him out for lunch. She tried not to think about it. She tried to focus. She was different now, she was Shippo's girl and she planned to be the best mother to their future pups. Souten was sure of herself. She wanted to be with Shippo but she knew Shippo wanted to really fall in love more than just the sex. That's what dating was all about to make sure that the person you were dating was the person you wanted to one day settle down with for the rest of your life and as Souten looked at Shippo, she knew she could be happy with him. She could be happy with the boy she used to hate because now that boy was a man and a wonderful man at that, handsome, and good in bed. There was just one thing missing, he was not her man yet not until the wedding. She knew it would be awhile and she appreciated Shippo giving her time to spend with him after all it had been ten years since they had seen each other and Souten knew that no matter what Shippo said he had been ready to draw his sword the minute they had met. Souten wondered did Shippo really trust that she wouldn't try to backstab him or was the three months of waiting to be married to make sure that Souten didn't kill him. Souten tried not to worry. She tried to pretend that Shippo really did trust her word but she wasn't entirely sure of it herself. She loved Shippo but could she live with him for the rest of her life. The man that had helped kill her older brothers. She thought about this as they laid down for the night. Tomorrow they were heading out to visit Sango and Miroku and their twins. Souten had to decide in a few months whether she really loved Shippo or was just pretending to draw him in for the kill. Souten loved Shippo and she knew what he final judgment would be, her only concern was did Shippo trust her?

Shippo laid down next to Souten in a room with the village, it was a small hut with only one bed. Shippo kissed Souten's lips as he underdressed down to his boxers. Shippo crawled under the covers to find Souten dressed in just her underwear as well. Shippo put his arms around her and held her close. She woke up and whispered.

"Shippo?" she asked him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you trust me?" asked Souten. Shippo was stunned at the question. He wasn't sure how to answer her. Trust her, trust took time it didn't happen over night.

"Souten I really do care about you and I really want to believe you but trust is something you have to earn. You can't completely trust someone who tried to kill you ten years ago in one day." explained Shippo.

"But you do believe me?" asked Souten.

"Oh course I believe you. Why would you lie to me after all this time? If you had wanted to kill me you would have back when we were at your den." declared Shippo.

"And you don't think that I'm just getting to know you to kill you later?" asked Souten worried.

"I believe that you aren't out to kill me but I'm not one hundred percent sure that you won't try one day. That is why we are taking time to really get to know one another. Because one I know you like I know Kagome there will be no more confusion. Then I will know if you really are the new Souten, the one I love or if you are still a kid Souten that wanted to kill me for vengeance." declared Shippo.

"I understand." said Souten. "I can understand that trust doesn't happen overnight but I swear to you Shippo, I am over grieving my brothers. I want to move on, I just want to be a normal girl again. You are right revenge doesn't solve anything and I do care about you." said Souten.

"Then lets go to bed and we will continue this discussion on the road to Miroku and Sango's." smiled Shippo kissing Souten sweetly.

"Goodnight. Shippo." smiled Souten as she closed her eyes and drifted off into her own dreams. Shippo waited until she was asleep and he looked out the small window where a bright star was shining. He whispered softly.

"Star light star bright grant the wish I wish tonight. I wish for Souten and I to get married and to move on and have a family and not worry about the events of the past." Shippo wished and with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep holding the person that had tried to kill him ten years ago. Souten opened her eyes and looked to the star.

"Me too." she said to the star and with that they both fell asleep not knowing where the road would take them but they were both sure that they wanted to take that road together not as enemies, not as friends but as a couple and one day they would be married and have lots of children. Souten dreamt of the future, she dreamt of kids and she knew a life with Shippo was want she wanted more than any amount of revenge. She was true to her word, she would not kill Shippo because she loved him.

Author's Note: Hey there long time no see. I know all of you wondered if I would ever write the next chapter well here it is and be sure that more is certainly to come. I am only going to continue this fan fiction if I get reviews so please review and if it's terrible tell me, I can't get better at fan fictions without my fans help. And if you are a fan of my writing please check out my other three stories. They are Naruto ones but they are still worth reading so for next time. Shippo and Souten are on the way to Miroku and Sango's when Naraku shows up and steals Shippo away to lure Kagome and the others into a trap. What will Souten do? Will she ran to the village to warn them or is Souten working with Naraku? Find out in Ch.5 Trust.


	5. Ch5 Trust

**Ch.5 Trust**

**By Daceria.**

Shippo woke up beside Souten and found her silently sleeping. It was just barely dawn and Shippo could sleep no longer. He got out of bed and dressed in one of his favorite outfits, a dark green pair of shorts and a light white shirt with a light brown jacket over his shoulders. Shippo decided to wait until Souten was awake to begin the journey to Miroku's and Sango's and decided to spend some time training. He went outside and all was quiet. There was no one to disturb him peace.

Shippo drew his blade and took his stance as if he was fighting the air. Shippo made quick strikes with his sword and his aim was consistent as a few blades of grass fell from his sword. He kept up with the training not realizing he was being watched. Shippo finally put his sword away when he heard Souten calling his name. Shippo went in to find her dressed in a beautiful blue blouse and skirt. She was lovely beyond words and Shippo couldn't believe it was the same girl that had tried to kill him so long ago.

"What is it?" asked Shippo just staring at her.

"I wondered where you were. I woke up and you were gone." complained Souten crossing her arms. She didn't like it when people didn't leaves notes as to where they were going.

"I didn't want to wake you and I didn't think of leaving a note. I'm sorry." replied Shippo who felt stupid for not writing something for her.

"It's fine at least you are safe. That is what matters most." smiled Souten going up to him and embracing him. Shippo held her and held her tight.

"I love you Souten, I promise to be more careful." smiled Shippo as he held his future wife in his arms. Souten looked up to him and leaned on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too. Let's get going." smiled Souten as she grabbed her small red bag. Shippo grabbed his traveling pack, said his goodbyes to Kagome and Inuyasha and they were on their way out of the village. They made it to the exit and Shippo took Souten's hand and held it as they journeyed together.

Naraku knew this was too good of a chance. He would kidnap Shippo and lure Kagome and Inuyasha into his hands and then he would finally had the last of the shards and their would be no stopping him. He sent out his bees and some demon minions to catch the fox. Naraku had seen him fight, he was good but not good enough to fight ten demons at once and then Naraku would take Shippo.

Shippo knew something was wrong, the normal demons that were friendly were no where to be found and Shippo knew Naraku was luring around somewhere in the shadows. He took a hold of his sword and drew it as he shouted.

"Come on out you coward." yelled Shippo. Souten looked to him and didn't understand who was he yelling at? Then she heard a low deep voice laughing.

"Oh Shippo surely you know that sword won't stand a chance against me." laughed Naraku from the background.

"I will kill you for my friends. Come on out and fight me like a man, if you are one." yelled Shippo. With that Naraku laughed and unleashed his demons. Shippo and Souten were surrounded.

"Capture the boy, kill the girl." laughed Naraku and with that Shippo could only think of one way to save Souten.

"Run!" yelled Shippo pushing her back in the direction they had come from.

"I can't leave you here." said Souten as Shippo was doing his best to hold them off but they were overpowering him.

"Souten please get out of here for your own safety!" complained Shippo. Souten used her lighting skills to strike a few of the demons dead.

'Let me help, you can't fight them on your own." explained Souten.

"He's going to kill you I don't want to lose you not after I found you again." cried Shippo as the demons had a hold of him now and Naraku appeared out of the shadows.

"I will spare the girl if you surrender Shippo." laughed Naraku as Souten was surrounded by four of Naraku's demons. Shippo looked at Souten and he was held by two of Naraku's demons but he knew he could escape. He just had to trick Naraku which wasn't an easy task.

"Fine." groaned Shippo. "I surrender." With that the demons around Souten returned to Naraku and they disappeared into the shadows taking Shippo with them. Souten couldn't believe this, Shippo had given up his freedom to save her. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle Naraku on her own so she decided to go back to Kaede's village and tell Kagome what had happened. She could only hope that Naraku wouldn't kill Shippo.

Souten ran to Kaede's village with only one thought of her mind, please let Shippo be alive. Souten knew this path she had walked it before but as she ran she didn't pay attention to her steps and tripped right into Kaede.

"Why hello there." she smiled not knowing who it was. Kaede was going blind and she barely recognized the sight of Kagome and the others.

"Kaede where is Kagome?" asked Souten panting as she stood up.

"Why I believe she is out collecting the daily herbs with her children. She is teaching them the good herbs and the bad ones. You will find her in the forest just up ahead." pointed Kaede and with that Souten was off before Kaede could ask who it was.

Sure enough Kaede was right and Kagome was showing her two and three year old the herbs of the forest. They were a bit young to learn but all the better. Souten ran to her.

"Shippo's in trouble." she panted. Kagome tried to get Souten to calm down and explain and then Inuyasha showed up with a dead deer for their supper.

"You again." groaned Inuyasha. They went back to the village and set in the hut as Souten explained.

"Shippo and I were on our way to visit Miroku and Sango when Naraku showed up. He had many demons and we were badly outnumbered. Naraku told his minions to kill me and capture Shippo. Shippo told me to run but I stayed and tried to help him because I didn't want him to be taken from me and then Naraku made him a deal and he surrendered and just like that, they were gone!" explained Souten as a tear fell down her face and Kagome tried to comfort her.

"It's not your fault you were only trying to help." smiled Kagome trying to soothe her spirits.

"Yes it is, I should have left like he wanted me too." cried Souten.

"Hmph, like it would have made a difference. You were outnumbered and Naraku knew either way he would get what he wanted with or without you alive." said Inuyasha as he stood up.

"Please let me go with you." begged Souten.

"No, I will go and take care of Naraku myself. Kagome stay here and watch our kids. I will go and get Miroku. Even I will need help against the likes of Naraku." snarled Inuyasha at the thought of seeing Naraku again.

"Please be careful." asked Kagome.

"I can promise that I will bring Shippo back alive. Careful is not my middle name." joked Inuyasha as he gave Kagome a kiss and went off to find Miroku and then to fight Naraku.

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short but I wanted to update the story and it's late as it is so for next time. Ch.6 Trapped. Shippo is in chains surrounded by Kagura and others. Can Inuyasha and Miroku save him and what is Souten going to do? Find out in the next chapter and be sure to review if you want me to continue this story!


End file.
